1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fundus camera for photographing a fundus of an eye to be examined.
2. Description of Related Art
For a fundus camera, accurate alignment with an eye to be examined (a patient's eye) and accurate focusing on a fundus are important to photograph the fundus favorably. As for focusing, a method for projecting a split target or the like onto the fundus to move a focusing lens based on the target is suggested, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2000-5131. Also, to photograph the fundus extensively, a presenting position of a fixation target (a fixation light source) for guiding a line of sight of the eye is moved so that a central portion and a peripheral portion of the fundus are photographed.
However, when the presenting position of the fixation target is set in a position for photographing the peripheral portion of the fundus, a visual axis of the eye deviates widely from a photographing optical axis, and the target for focusing may chip or blur, so that there is a case where accurate focusing cannot be performed.